Seduction
by chimchar14
Summary: Max doesn't understand how he got into this predicament, two small cute and incredibly sexy women stripping him and teasing him. THIS IS OC X RUBY AND SAPPHIRE. I MADE THIS JUST AS A ONE SHOT FOR FUN. WILL I MAKE MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS, PROBABLY NOT. MAYBE IF I GET INSPIRED BY MORE SEXY GEM ARTWORK THEN I WILL ADD MORE CHAPTERS, UNTIL THEN I DUB THIS MY FIRST COMPLETE FANFIC.


_(dream-cassette_ , check her SU art on tumblr for reference, because apparently I can't put links on this site.)

 **Author's note: this story is based off this artist's version of the gems. Credit of the art goes to them, the story is my own making. And yes I'm using the name Max/Maxwell again, it's my favorite name to use because it belonged to my first dog who was sweeter than chocolate milk.**

How did he get in this situation again, being stripped down by two cute and incredibly sexy women? Well let's take a step back.

Max was taking a stroll in Empire City, the night sky and dazzling lights filling him with excitement. He wasn't looking for much, just hoping to enjoy himself in the city...but he never expected to catch the attention of a certain couple who were also enjoying the nightlife. He decided to rest on a nearby bench, looking up at the moon as it shines down.

"Wow, so beautiful."

"Are you talking to us handsome?~"

Max is snapped out of his star gazing as he looks to see two short women. One was blue with hair covering the view of her eyes. The other was was red and cutely winking at him. He blushes furiously though as he sees their outfits. They wore matching thongs, and small tight tops that showed lots of cleavage and underboob. Despite their short statures, they were very well endowed with their massive breasts and sexy asses. They only giggle as they see him staring and blushing.

"U-um I'm sorry, y-yes you two are extremely b-beautiful but um, who are y-you two?"

"Oh sorry cutie~ I'm Sapphire and this is my adorable lover Ruby."k

"Come on Sapphy~ Keep it up with that sweet talking and I may pounce on you, then how will we tell him our proposal?"

"P-proposal?"

"Yeah, Sapphire and I love each other to the point where we can't stand being apart. We decided to go out for a nice date, and saw you. You were just so sweet and cute, we both decided to ask you if you would like to join us in a night of passion~"

"N-night of p-passion?" He blushes extremely hard, only making himself look cuter to the short women.

"Oh my goodness~ Please say yes, we promise to show you a good time~" Sapphire and Ruby hug each other close, squishing their enticing breasts together and giving him some naughty smiles."

"W-well sure I guess, b-but-"

"Great!" Ruby and Sapphire take each of his hands and lead him to a love hotel. They seemed to have made reservations earlier and escorted Maxwell to a surprisingly very clean and high class looking apartment.

"S-so how do we, eep!" Max squeaks as he's pushed onto the bed by the horny couple. Before he can even speak Sapphire presses her luscious lips against his own soft untouched mouth, effectively keeping him silent as Ruby undoes Max's pants and underwear, freeing his impressively warm and thick cock. Sapphire decided to tease them both by moving up and taking off her top, rubbing her big tits against his face and removing her thong to shake her sexy booty and show off her soaking wet pussy to Ruby. Ruby's eyes sparkled as she looked at her two presents, eagerly eating out Sapphire while grinding her own tight pussy against Max's cock.

"H-how did I get into this situation?" Max asks, only for Sapphire to shush him by kissing him passionately and probing his mouth with her cold yet enjoyable tongue. He can only respond by returning the kiss, using his free hands to play with her sensitive nipples, and bucking his hips so he can finally penetrate Ruby, making her yelp in pleasure and swirl her tongue expertly inside Sapphire.

"Y-you two think y-you can just make me s-some plaything? I-I won't give up so easily. He switches up their positions, putting Ruby on her back, and putting Sapphire on top of Ruby so she can continue eating her out. Max grunts as he pushes his cock deeper inside Ruby, pounding her small body mercilessly. Sapphire wanted to make some smug comments, but was too busy screaming in pleasure as her lover's hot tongue stirs up her insides. Every time Max thrusted into Ruby, it made the poor gem double her efforts to try and make Sapphire and Max orgasm.

"I-I can't take anymore, I'm gonna cum!"

"D-do it inside her~ Fill my cute Ruby with all of your cum~" Sapphire's naughty tone of voice and Ruby's screams of pleasure made Max yell out and cum hard deep inside Rubym filling her with tons of his thick semen. Sapphire licks her lips as she watches their two hot bodies climax. She pulls them away, licking at Ruby's creampied pussy, then going to suck off Max's cock, her plump lips milking any leftover cum out of his cock. Max whimpers in pleasure as his extremely sensitive cock was sucked on. He gently tried to push off Sapphire but she only grabbed into his thighs and deep throated his cock, sucking it mercilessly.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Max, but Sapphire loves being in charge, she always was a sexy dom~ She's gonna keep sucking you off until you agree to her terms."

"W-what are the terms?" Max struggles to keep any composure as Sapphire continued to slurp and suckle relentlessly on his cock. He was already edging to his orgasm as Sapphire's skilled mouth didn't show signs of slowing down.

"Simple~ You have to promise to be a suitor of the Crystal gems. Any time we have sexual needs, you and your big dick have to please us. Don't worry, we won't do anything intense, but we all have our occasionally cravings for cum and getting pounded until we can't walk straight~"

"I-I can't-" He tries to find a reason to argue, but he was too preoccupied cumming incredibly hard inside Sapphire's mouth, his cock convulsing as it spurts load after load of cum. "F-fine~ I-I'll do it."

Sapphire grins before pulling off of his cock and giving the tip a big wet kiss. Ruby giggles as she hugs Sapphire and kisses her passionately, sharing the delicious cum.

"S-so um...how is this gonna work?" The two one smirk devilishly at Maxwell, making him whimper softly.

"Come on! Don't stop now~"

"I-it feels so good~" Maxwell pants heavily as he keeps thrusting between Pearl's titanic titties. He already came twice between her boobs but she requested for one more round, intent on making him coat her entire bosom with semen.

"Jeez Pearl, quit hogging him, I want a turn now!" Amethyst said angrily as she slowly fingers herself to the scene before her.

When Max agreed to be their new sex pet, he never realized that the women he would be pleasing were alien gemstones. The sex left him very exhausted at the end of the day, but he can't deny that he enjoyed it immensely. Sapphire and Ruby were more commonly known as this fusion named Garnet, with her own incredibly erotic body that easily switched from a dom to sub depending on her mood. Pearl apparently had giant breasts she was proud of and continued to milk him for his cum with incredibly fun tittyfucking. And Amethyst was always a fan of teasing Max, by either giving him a lustful lap dance, or denying his orgasm over and over until he finally got angry enough to take charge and fuck her until she went cross eyed.

When he wasn't having sex, the whole team was very sweet to him, even introducing him to Steven, but keeping the whole sexual relations a secret from him. Amethyst loved to tease Max when Steven was around, just to see him pop a boner and try to hide it in many ridiculous ways.

While it was tiresome, Max couldn't be happier with his new placement in Beach City

 **Author's Note: well this was fun to write. Make sure to check out the artist's blog for more sexy gems.**


End file.
